Rain Sound
by kivi-chan
Summary: Yaoi; Chanbaek/Baekyeol— Kesalahpahaman di antara rumah tangga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuat mereka bertengkar, sehingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Mind to read?


**Rain Sound**

**Rating: M**

**Cast: Baekyeol**

* * *

_Prolog._

* * *

_Is this sound of the rain or your voice? Is this a sound that calls to me? I'm the only one who thinking of you? Will this rain comfort me? Do you know how I feel? I keep thinking of you._

"Hari ini hujan lagi.." Baekhyun bergumam pelan hampir tak terdengar, suaranya hanya seperti sebuah bisikan rapuh yang kapan saja bisa tertiup angin. Bibir mungilnya mengukir sedikit garis simpul, ia tersenyum manis, senyum yang dipaksakan, atau lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah senyuman manis yang menutupi senyuman pahitnya. Baekhyun terduduk di tempat tidurnya, ia menatap jendela yang berada tepat di hadapanya dengan sebuah tatapan kosong dari manik indahnya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu bahwa hatinya lebih kelabu dari awan hitam yang dilihatnya sekarang. Hatinya kosong. Ia merasa derasnya rintik-rintik hujan itu seolah menggambarkan bahwa langit juga ikut menangis atas kesedihanya tersebut. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sisi kananya, ia menatap sejenak sebuah bingkai di atas meja nakas, bingkai foto yang tampak memperlihatkan potret seorang pria berperawakan mungil dan seorang pria tinggi yang sedang melemparkan senyuman bahagia satu sama lain. Baekhyun mengambil bingkai foto tersebut dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sambil menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat berharap ia bisa menghentikan tangisanya. Baekhyun terisak, otaknya kembali memutar memori-memori masa lalunya yang indah bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Ya, foto tersebut merupakan potret Baekhyun dengan seorang pria yang bernama Chanyeol yang diketahui sebagai suaminya. Namun itu dulu, sekarang mereka bagaikan seperti orang asing satu sama lain. Kesalah pahaman Chanyeol-lah dan kegoisan Baekhyun yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, mengambil jalanya masing-masing.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. I..ini bukanlah kesalahanku sepenuhnya," ucap Baekhyun lirih. Bahunya bergetar, ia menutup wajah manisnya yang pucat dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Air matanya mengalir dan membasahi jari-jarinya yang lentik, namun isakanya teredam seiring mengingat derasnya hujan diluar sana. Hujan itu, hanya hujan itulah yang bisa mengerti perasaan Baekhyun, hujan itulah yang seolah mewakili kesedihan hati Baekhyun yang tengah hancur.

**FLASHBACK**

Sesekali Baekhyun melirik ke arah sebuah tangan kekar yang sedang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, senyum manisnya yang indah terukir cantik bibir manisnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, beginilah rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Pagi-pagi ia harus sudah bangun dan memasakan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya Chanyeol yang akan berangkat kerja. Demi apapun Chanyeol tidak pernah bosan untuk menghirup harum tubuh istri tercintanya, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun jauh darinya meskipun hanya bejarak seujung jaripun. Dengan setia Chanyeol tetap melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang istrinya, menyadarkan dagunya sambil sesekali melayangkan ciuman-ciuman ringan di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Sudah satu tahun mereka menikah, menyatukan semua perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hati masing-masing. Namun, Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya, kemudian menyiapkan piring untuk menu sarapanya dengan Chanyeol pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Chanyeol pergi bekerja, seperti biasa Baekhyun akan pergi keluar untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar ataupun hanya belanja makanan untuknya sehari-hari. Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki rampingnya dengan ceria, menyusuri jalanan trotoar dengan senyumanya yang ramah.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian menautkan kedua alisnya. Siapa yang memanggilnya? Pikir Baekhyun. Seorang pria berambut gold melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah Baekhyun, kemudian menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan. Baekhyun meringis, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat pria yang sudah tidak asing denganya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, ia tersenyum kembali.

"Ah, kris hyung.. Aku kira siapa, kau mengagetkanku saja," Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Kris yang mulai mencengkram bahunya sambil membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah tampan Kris. Tidak disangka seseorang yang tinggi tubuhnya hampir sama dengan Kris sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, mendengus dan mencemooh dengan kesal.

* * *

Tbc or end?

Udah lama ga nge-post fanfic. Bulan-bulan kemarin aku sibuk belajar buat UN sama sbmptn. Sebenernya aku pernah update fanfic Kaisoo yang tema nya kerajaan gitu. Tapi ada yang ngatain aku sakit jiwa, yaudah aku hapus lagi aja fanficnya. Sebelumnya kan aku udah warning, kalo fanfic aku yaoi semua. Ngapain juga di baca-_-

Untuk fanfic yang lain mungkin update nya besok! Mind to review? c:


End file.
